Missing Chapters
by CeliaEquus
Summary: In "Hermione's Age Difference Issues", I began to branch off in a different direction. I wrote three chapters before changing back to the original plotline. These are those three chapters. Read that story first what there is of it .
1. Missing Chapter 1

MISSING CHAPTERS

**At the end of chapter 63 of "Hermione's Age Difference Issues", I said that I had originally ended the chapter differently, and wrote three chapters before I looked at my plot notes. Deciding that the direction I was originally supposed to take was better, I left out the three chapters, changed the end of 'Back to Hogsmeade' (CH 63), and went back to using the plot notes.**

**These are the missing chapters, starting with an adjusted ending for 'Back to Hogsmeade'. Unfortunately, I don't have the original save of that chapter, but I'll do my best to make it flow properly. To make the 'déjà vu' reference make sense, Severus had sneaked up behind the two girls in Hogsmeade one day when they were searching for dresses for the Yule Ball. Hermione is now Umbridge's apprentice, and she's starting the DA with Harry. Go back and revise if you need to.**

* * *

"_To Hermione," Neville said, raising his glass. "Sorry; Miss Granger. To her excellent plan." They clinked glasses._

"_The Defence Association?" Harry suggested. "The DA?"_

"_Half of the class's initials," Hermione said, tilting her head. "How appropriate."_

"_To the DA," Ginny said, and they all toasted it._

"_And what's going on here?" a voice asked, and Ginny and Hermione suffered a dreadful pang of déjà vu._

* * *

"An Even Better Idea"

"Ah… Prof-Severus," Hermione said, regaining her composure quickly. "We're just talking about… Fred and George's future shop. Joke shop. In Diagon Alley."

"If we can get the funds," George said quickly.

"For a place, that is," Fred continued.

"Really?" Severus asked, raising an eyebrow at them. They all knew that he could tell it was a lie.

"Well, we _were_ talking about their… inventions," Hermione said. "_Really_."

"And what does 'DA' stand for?" he asked, looking each of them in the eyes.

"D-defence… ah," Ginny stuttered, and quickly looked down at the table.

"Professor?" Hermione said eventually, and he looked at her. They stared at each other for a few moments before Harry kicked her under the table, and she came back to earth.

"Don't," he hissed warningly.

"Let her speak, Potter," Severus said, maintaining eye contact with Hermione, who was feeling increasingly weak.

"I… I can't tell you now," she said, her hands shaking slightly while they clutched onto her Butterbeer. "There's too many people around."

"Despite the fact that you were just talking about it?" he asked slowly.

"Well, you're standing up there, sir, when we're all down here," she said, wide-eyed, "making it necessary to speak louder. But, by all means, if you're willing to sit down next to us…"

"I'll forgo the pleasure, and speak with you later," he said. "My office, after dinner. _Don't_ be late. Send your Patronus to me if you can't make it. And you'd better have a damn good excuse if you can't. Until later, then." And he strode back to his seat at the bar, his curiosity not entirely satisfied.

"Oh, `Mione," Harry said, placing his head in his hands. "What have you done?"

"Don't worry, Harry," Hermione said. "I'll just distract him. Or make up a convincing lie for tonight. Or ask Profess-Dolores if there's something she needs me to do for her. Something to take up the entire night. Sit it on detention, if necessary. Do you think you could get detention with her tonight, Harry?" she asked jokingly. They all looked at her with pity, and she groaned, and leaned her forehead on the surface of the table.

From where he sat, Severus smirked at her. Just how was she planning to distract him from talking about these extra-curricular classes?

**

* * *

**

The second 'missing' chapter will be posted tomorrow, and then the last one after that. I guess I'm just trying to get extra reviews, but also build up the tension that you would have had if things had gone this way instead.

**You're welcome.**


	2. Missing Chapter 2

"Distracting the Potions Master"

Unfortunately, Umbridge didn't need Hermione for anything that night. It was, after all, a Saturday night; as such, there wasn't anything that she needed to prepare for the next day, and as it was only the first week, they didn't have anything to mark yet.

So she showed up at Severus' office, trembling all over. She still hadn't worked out a convincing enough lie, and knew that she either had to tell him everything, and get not only herself but her friends into big trouble… or distract him sufficiently so that he'd forget all about the conversation in Hogsmeade.

Oh dear.

"Enter," came the low voice, and Hermione opened the door carefully, trying to postpone the inevitable. There was light from candles and from the fire, but the room was still quite dim, and positively pitch black in some parts. As she couldn't see Severus, she assumed that he was in one of the dark corners, and pulled out her wand so that she could see better.

He knocked the wand out of her hand, and wrapped his arms around her, pinning her arms to her sides.

"You won't be needing that for a simple conversation, Granger," he murmured directly into her ear, and she shivered. It was then that he noticed that she was still trembling all over, and lightened his grip on her slightly.

"No, s-sir," she said, feeling incredibly warm.

"How were you planning to keep me from finding out whatever it is you want to keep secret?" he asked.

"How do _you_ think, sir?" she asked, turning around in his arms.

"Why, Miss Granger, I've no idea," he said, smirking. He moved his arms from around her; but instead of letting go, he slipped them between her arms, and around her waist.

"I suppose you want me to show you, Severus."

"That _does_ sound nice, Hermione."

"Fine then." And she obligingly kissed him, twining her hands around the back of his neck.

When they stopped, Severus spoke. "Now, tell me about the Defence Association."

"W-what?" Hermione asked, her hands slipping, her closed eyes shutting even tighter.

"Have you never heard of Legillimancy, Miss Granger?" he said.

"Oh no," she said, starting to tremble again, avoiding his gaze entirely. He frowned, and tightened his grip on her.

"Calm down, girl, and distract me again," he growled.

**

* * *

**

Last one tomorrow. See you then!


	3. Missing Chapter 3

"Distracting the DADA Apprentice"

"How… how _could_ you?" she whispered hoarsely, continuing to look at his chest, rather than at his face. "How _could_ you invade my mind like that?"

Severus shrugged. "Force of habit. I do it to so many students."

"I…" But instead Severus cut her off, using her own method of distraction. Soon, Hermione's arms were back up around his neck, and he was bending her over, maintaining his tight grip around her waist. When they finally came up for air, Hermione dared to look him in the eyes.

Her expression changed immediately.

"Severus," she said, her eyes drifting away from his face. "I… I remember. This is supposed to happen."

"This?" he asked, thinking that she meant them.

"The DA," she said, not noticing that they were still holding each other. Severus decided not to mention it, enjoying their position too much. "Dumbledore's Army. That's what we call it. The Room of Requirement… it's all happening the way it's supposed to… Wait. No, it's not. Ron's supposed to be in on it. I'm… I'm supposed to be a student, of course. Not an apprentice. But I… I can't remember anything else."

"Pity," Severus said. "But I think we should be concentrating on what brought this on, don't you?" Hermione nodded, and they sat down in the armchairs by the fire. "What happened last time?"

"I was in the maze, and I looked at you after I saw your body… the Boggart."

"Go on."

"It was the first time I'd looked at you since… since we k-kissed the night before."

"The first time you'd looked me in the eye," Severus corrected. "Damn. That night you travelled back…"

"We were making eye contact for… for quite some time," Hermione said, looking down at her hands, embarrassed at her behaviour. "I… I couldn't even remember my own name."

"I'm sorry about that," Severus said quietly. Then he paused. "Actually? No, I'm not. I think that this—whatever it is—is probably the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"Really?" Hermione asked, looking at him, her eyes starting to sparkle.

"Y-yes," Severus said, ashamed at what he had just blurted out. Surely he didn't actually have feelings for _Granger_? "But then, considering my past, handing out detentions to Potter is one of the few highlights of my life, so it doesn't really mean anything at all."

"Oh," Hermione said, and she stood up. Severus realised his mistake, and stood as well, grabbing her arm.

"But…" he said, and she looked at him again. "I'm willing to help you regain a few more memories." He finished with a smile, and Hermione felt so lucky to see it once again that she couldn't help but nod. So Severus took her in his arms once more.

**

* * *

**

This went immediately into the chapter 'Telling Dumbledore', now chapter 78. Look! You got a dozen extra chapters due to my direction change! Hurrah!


End file.
